kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
069. The Butler, In Disguise
The Butler, In Disguise (その執事、変装, Sono Shitsuji, Hensō) is Chapter 69 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Details are revealed about the dormitory warden's duties. Ciel Phantomhive appoints Sebastian Michaelis to jobs relevant to Clayton's needs. Although reluctant, Sebastian manages to complete the jobs and heads to the first years' classroom to teach. Meanwhile in the classroom, McMillan comments that it must be difficult for Ciel with all the requests he received. Ciel brushes that off since he has a trick, which is Sebastian, to finish his duties quickly. At Swan Gazebo, the prefects and their respective Fags are lounging about. Maurice Cole, Edgar Redmond's Fag, serves him tea, which Edgar notes is delectable. Herman Greenhill remarks that he has overheard that Ciel is capable, and Lawrence Bluewer scolds Edgar for addressing him by his first name. Edgar then points out that only prefects can come to the location, so no one is going to punish them. When he is asked, Clayton admits to Ciel's skills and capability. Gregory Violet's Fag comments about the irony that Ciel is an Earl but works like a butler. Gregory discloses that Ciel has tried to come to his dormitory one time, and the other prefects develop suspicions. Herman's Fag attempts to speak, and Herman yells at him to say it louder since he cannot hear it. After receiving permission to speak, Herman's Fag is revealed to be Edward Midford. He states that Ciel is his cousin and his younger sister's fiancée, but says that he has no idea that Ciel had entered the school, but Gregory's Fag brushes off the reason as insignificant since rich boys frequently attend Weston College. Edgar wishes that Ciel would come to tell him about his Campania trip and says that he is tired of seeing the dull faces he sees every day. Hearing that, Maurice exclaims that Ciel sounds interesting. Edward allows for Ciel to be in the midst of upperclassmen despite his age, stating that he is strict with Ciel because he is his relative, but also respects him for being able to manage his household at a young age. The other prefects agree and Maurice offers to go inform Ciel about meeting up with them at two in the afternoon tomorrow. Later, a classmate of Ciel tells him that Maurice Cole, the senior, wants to talk to him. Maurice informs Ciel of the prefects' plan to meet up with him at Swan Gazebo, except he falsely notifies him of the appointment being at four o'clock. He takes his leave, and students swarm to Ciel in excitement. At night, Sebastian helps a student with his homework and bids him goodnight. Soon after, Ciel enters, noting his popularity as a teacher. He then relays him about his invitation to meet with the P4, and after stating that he can go to the meeting alone, he orders Sebastian to make the best teacakes to amaze the prefects. Another student enters, and Ciel and Sebastian feign that they were doing homework, then Ciel leaves. The next day, Ciel arrives at Swan Gazebo only to encounter the angry and disgruntled prefects who scold him for being two hours late. Ciel tells them that he had been informed to come at four, but Maurice denies that, implying that Ciel is lying, much to Ciel's chagrin. Edward steps up to Ciel, saying that he was an idiot for trusting him, and yells at him to leave. Afterward, Ciel returns to Sebastian and throws the basket of teacakes in exasperation. He says that he was tricked, remarking that he loathes verbal promises. Sebastian tells him that it is ordinary for Maurice to be envious of Ciel because he excels. He asks if he had explained things to Edward, and Ciel states that that would have been useless. Sebastian inquires if he is going to cry himself to sleep, and Ciel denies the presumption, stating that he will gain the favor of the prefects no matter what. He vows that Maurice Cole will regret ruining his hard work. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *McMillan *Ciel Phantomhive *Clayton *Maurice Cole *Edgar Redmond *Herman Greenhill *Lawrence Bluewer *Gregory Violet *Edward Midford Navigation pl:069. Ten kamerdyner kamufluje się! es:Capítulo 69 it:Capitolo 69 Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc